Forget Me Not
by EmoChck4
Summary: Hermione finds herself falling for Draco Malfoy. Harry's willing to go to the extent to make Hermione forget everything she knows with a simple potion to make her his...forever. Is he working alone? Ch. 10 up soon! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sighed as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. School started two weeks ago and Hermione was into her fourth year. Heck, pretty much had stayed the same for the past four years. Her friends had remained her friends and her enemies had of course, remained her enemies. Ron and Harry had remained close to her and were by far her best friends.  
  
" 'Mione! Hey 'Mione! Are you up there?!" Hermione heard Ron call from the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Speak of the devil." She said under her breath.  
  
" 'Mione? It's almost time for class to start!" Ron called again.  
  
"Goodness gracious, Ron! Keep your knickers on! I'm coming!" Hermione called back as she got off the bed and went to the mirror to examine herself.  
  
She was no longer 14 like she was in the 1st year at Hogwarts, but now 18 and a young woman. Even she noticed that it showed. Her friend, Lavender, had taught her how to tame her hair to where it now looked like spun gold. Her chest had developed along with her hips creating a figure half the girls at school would kill for. Several boys had asked her out last year, but she wanted to focus on her studies, but that wasn't the only case. Hermione figured that it would've been wrong for her to go out with someone that she had no interest in.  
  
" 'Mione! Hurry up! Harry and I were late to Divination yesterday because it took you so long to get ready, but try to tell Professor Trelawny that!" Ron wailed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, smoothed her hair and robes and headed downstairs. Ron and Harry tapping their feet with their arms crossed greeted her.  
  
"Really boys, what did I do to deserve such a cheerful salutation?" Hermione laughed. "You guys are SO paranoid! We'll be there in plenty of time...I think." When she saw the worried look on their faces, she laughed and mouthed, "Just kidding."  
  
"Really 'Mione, for ALL the spells you know, you'd think you would know a spell that helps you get decent looking HOURS earlier!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
At first Hermione was hurt by the comment, but then she realized that he was joking, and in an indirect way saying she was smart. Hermione leaned over and punched Harry and simply stated, "Let's get to class, you guys." 


	2. Herbology Class

"Welcome to Herbology, class!" Professor Sprout exclaimed cheerfully. "Let's continue with yesterday's lesson, shall we? I want everybody to reach into the dirt, dig a hole and insert the tiny parigroom. Now I want any of you who have wounds to be extremely careful. Just a few drops of the parigroom's blood onto the wound or orally to a wizard can cause near complete amnesia. I once had a drop fall onto a cut I had acquired. I just wish I could remember when that happened. Anyways, getting back to the point, no spell has been found to cure it yet either." Professor Sprout then looked at Neville Longbottom, one of the clumsiest wizards at Hogwarts and continued. "So just to be safe, for the rest of the two weeks we will be working with them, you will all be required to wear gloves." A moan echoed through the class, but all Professor Sprout said was, "Well, that's a better response than I was expecting!"  
  
She then handed each student a pair of gloves, all was putting them on reluctantly. Hermione, however, had the gloves on in a second. Professor Sprout then went to fetch her wand to show the class how to water the parigrooms.  
  
Once Draco Malfoy saw she was gone, he headed to the front of the class. He turned to Neville and sneered, "Thanks to you, Butterfingers, we have to wear these stupid things! If you weren't such a bloody idiot always falling on your ass, we wouldn't have to look like fools ourselves!" He yelled raising his hands exposing the gloves. Everybody scowled at Malfoy save the other Slytherins, who just snickered.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione piped up. "You need them as much as anybody else, seeing how you have the IQ of a mountain troll. Not to mention, that you always look like a fool just by opening your mouth." She glared at Draco across the garden table with daggers as eyes.  
  
Gasps went through the room as the color of red deepened in Draco's cheeks. "Shut YOUR mouth, mudblood! You think you're so BLOODY smart. Always showing off! Who are you trying to impress? I bet my grades are TWICE as good as yours seeing how BOTH my parents carry magical powers!" He smirked and continued, "What do you say about that?" he leaned across the garden table stopping within an inch of her face, "Mudblood." He whispered.  
  
Hermione's heart pounded and she could feel the warmth of her face. She didn't know if it was from humiliation, hatred for Malfoy, or the excitement of the deep blue-gray color of his eyes staring directly into hers. Right then, she remembered just how much she despised him and she leaned in even closer and whispered, "I hate you." To everyone's surprise, she then slapped him and stormed out.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin of Malfoy's who had had a crush on him since their first year, ran to him and clutched his arm asking repeatedly if he was OK.  
  
He replied by shaking her off and yelling, "Bloody Hell! Could you be anymore annoying?! Get off me!" Pansy backed off and glared after Hermione, while Malfoy, still rubbing his cheek, just smirked. 


	3. Alone?

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note to say that I don't own these characters. J.K. Rowling does. I won't make up any characters in my stories either. ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He said WHAT?!" Harry and Ron bellowed in unison. They were both sitting on the edge of her bed offering her comfort as she told them, between sobs, just what had happened that day among her and Malfoy.  
  
Hermione's eyes were red and puffy and her throat was sore from crying all day. She was hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. It didn't matter right now. This pillow was her security blanket.  
  
" 'Mione, don't cry." Harry said moving closer to Hermione and wiping a tear from her eye. "Don't worry. Malfoy will pay one way or another." Before Hermione could say anything, Harry pulled the pillow away and pulled her towards him on the bed, hugging her.  
  
Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Harry cared about her; he'd never even think about calling her mudblood. Hermione silently scolded herself for comparing Harry to Malfoy. How COULD you?! She thought to herself. There's NO comparison! She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. None at all.  
  
Still embracing Hermione, Harry turned his head and nonchalantly smelled her hair. It smelled like cinnamon and was soft against his face. It felt so right to have her in his arms. Harry hugged Hermione tighter as if she might disappear if he didn't keep a hold onto her. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way about him. Harry all of a sudden felt a tug on the back of his robes and he turned to see a very exasperated Ron staring forcefully at him.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder who's comforting whom." Ron whispered. He nodded towards the door indicating the necessity of an exit.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from her. As he looked down at her face, he noticed she had cried herself to sleep. "Ron, help me tuck her in. "Changicus Clothiosa." Harry whispered while pointing his wand at Hermione. Suddenly, she went from wearing the mandatory school robes to a nightgown. Meanwhile, Ron was pulling back the covers and fluffing the pillows. They then laid her down gently on the bed and covered her up. Ron kissed her on the forehead and stepped back. Harry stepped forward and went to kiss her on the lips, but when Ron saw his intentions, he smacked him upside the back of the head and whispered, "What are you doing, you git? Let's go!" Harry pushed Ron back, kissed her forehead and they left.  
  
Hermione awoke several hours later to find herself in her slip, in bed and alone. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. The swelling of her eyes had gone down, but now her hair was all disheveled. Harry and Ron must be asleep by now. She thought. I'll just go to the library and read. I would change, but it's late and nobody will be there but me. Hermione picked up her wand, held her hand over the tip, and lightly blew, causing an illuminating light to shine from it. She moved stealthily through the hallways as to not get caught by Filch. The walk from her room to the library usually didn't take that long, but tonight it seemed to take an eternity. Hermione closed the library door immediately upon reaching the library. What she heard next made her blood run cold and chills run up and down her spine. "Well, if it isn't Granger. Out for a midnight stroll, are we?" 


	4. Mixed feelings

A/N: OK, once more. I don't own characters. J.K. does! Getting to story! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione whipped around to see Draco sitting in an armchair facing the fireplace.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" she spat.  
  
"Same thing as you...breaking the rules." He then turned to face her and indignantly said, "But if you must know, ever since we've started our 4th year, I've been working on a spell all my own."  
  
"What's the spell you're working on?" Hermione asked becoming enticed that Draco had enough determination and well, patience to work on a spell. Sure, Hermione studied them, but she was never able to make one all her own.  
  
"Why, Granger, I can't go telling you, now can I? Then I'd have to tell everybody." Draco smirked.  
  
It was then that Hermione noticed the spell book in Draco's lap. She stepped forward and pointed. "What book is that? I've only seen it in the forbidden section."  
  
Totally ignoring her question, Draco rose from the armchair, placed the book on a nearby end table, and started to walk towards her. "You know, Granger, you're not that bad looking when you're not in school robes. You should wear stuff like that to class more often."  
  
Hermione had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and her heart beat as fast as a phoenix's wings. Had Malfoy, just given her a compliment, the same Malfoy who earlier that day could think of nothing but insult her? Hermione placed a hand on her stomach. 'Why does my stomach feel so jittery? It's never like this around Harry and Ron.' Hermione was quickly brought out of her daze by the feeling of Draco playing with the strap of her slip. She went to slap his hand away, but he grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him, and kissed her powerfully yet erotically.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened! Malfoy, the guy she always considered to not only be the heir of Slytherin, but the spawn of Satan was kissing her...and even more surprising was that she was enjoying it! She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, but Draco never let go of her hand, almost as if he was indicating he was in control right now. Hermione felt Draco's other hand wrap around her waist and this time pulled her to where their bodies were touching. She didn't resist, but only wondered why her knees felt so weak.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione realized just WHOM she was kissing. The same man who had made her life hell for the past four years. The same man who took pleasure in tormenting and humiliating her in front of the classroom numerous times. Tears once again started to stream down her face as she pushed Draco away so violently he fell against the armchair. Earlier that evening she cried because he taunted her and now she cried because he wanted her. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" She thought. She ran from the library without glancing back.  
  
Draco was baffled by what had just happened. "She was fine a minute ago. Hell, she was pretty much making out with me and suddenly, she's gone mad." He went back to the armchair and picked up the book. "Mudbloods are so odd." He touched his lips. "Really good kissers, though."  
  
What he didn't know was that not everybody in Hogwarts was asleep. They had followed Draco to the library and hid deep in the shadows of the library witnessed the whole rendezvous between him and Hermione and it disturbed them immensely. As, the intruder was heading through the forbidden section back to their dorm, they accidentally knocked down a book, alerting Draco of their presence.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" He took his wand out of his robe. "Illuminosa!" A bright light shone from the tip of the wand and he ran towards the forbidden section of the library, but all he found was the book on the ground...the prowler had already made their quick escape.  
  
"Damn." Draco said under his breath as he put his wand back into his robe and headed back to the armchair.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Like it so far! Is it Pansy? Or Harry? Or Filch? Or possibly Ron? You never know? Read on and you'll find out in the later chapters! Just to let you guys know...this story will not be a porn story with sex, sex, sex in every other chapter. It does have a plot but there will be sex. ^_^ Don't worry. I won't let you guys down. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Love my reviewers! You're what are keeping my mind pumping! 


	5. The Great Hall

A/N: Just wanted to tell you guys that I STILL don't own these characters. The AWESOME J.K. Rowling does.  
  
"So, 'Mione, how'd you sleep last night?" Harry asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
Ever since Harry had sat next to her this morning, he'd been nothing but questions, questions that Hermione didn't feel like answering. After a while Hermione just stared at her plate and pretended not to hear him. Sure, it was mean, but it was to protect both of them. She knew Harry liked her as more than a friend did and that he wouldn't handle the news of what happened last night between her and Malfoy well.  
  
Harry sensed Hermione's discomfort and told her he'd see her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione nodded, but didn't look up. Not long after, Ron came and joined her for breakfast.  
  
" 'Mione, are you still upset about yesterday? You seem kinda out of it today." Ron asked sitting next to her at the table. "Harry was a blimey mess about you yesterday. You would've thought that Malfoy had called HIM those bloody names." Ron shook his head. "I was almost as concerned for him as I was for you. But just to make sure, are you OK?"  
  
Hermione turned to him and smiled wearily. "I'm fine, Ron." She placed her hand on his and looked towards the Slytherin table. "I just didn't get much sleep is all."  
  
Draco sat at the breakfast table staring at his plate of food still trying to figure out just what had gone wrong last night to make Hermione act the way she did. He looked up towards the Gryffindor table to see her staring back. "Gosh, that woman bothers me." He murmured looking away. 'Why does she get under my skin so much lately?' he thought.  
  
One of Draco's best friends, Blaise, came and sat at the table across from him. "Hey. Where were you last night? Pansy was looking high and low for you. Kinda pathetic if you ask me."  
  
"Hmmph. What's new." Draco sneered looking down the table to see Pansy sitting down talking vividly with her friend, Melificent.  
  
Blaise shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and gestured to Harry leaving the Great Hall. "I've noticed Potter giving you dirty looks all morning. Do you think it's because of what you did to mudblood Granger?" Blaise laughed. "Well, see you in class." He said as rising from the table and throwing Draco a wave.  
  
Draco tensed up now that he had some possibilities, but which person could it be? ' Was Pissant Potter watching me in the library to protect his precious Granger, or was it Pathetic Pansy doing her usual stalking?' He got up to go back to his room before class, as he felt a tug on his school robes. It was Pansy; the last person he wanted to see in the morning. She was someone he considered a rude awakening.  
  
"Draco, where are you going? You just got here." She whined.  
  
Draco yanked his robe out of Pansy's hand and said coldly, "Well, Pansy, you just got here too. THAT'S why I'm leaving." Tears started to form in Pansy's eyes as she turned back around. Without another word, Draco started towards the doors of the Great Hall, but something in him made him take one last glance at the Gryffindor table to only see that Hermione was gone. All he did was shrug and head towards his dorm room.  
  
Once Harry had seen that Hermione had left the Great Hall, he went and sat next to Ron. "Ron, I hate to indicate this about our 'Mione, but do you think that she's hiding something from us? She was acting REALLY weird around me this morning. What about you?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry awkwardly. "No, Harry. She was just fine around me. She told me that she just hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. Why? What she'd tell you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron seriously. "That's just it. She didn't tell me anything."  
  
A/N: Who do you guys think it is? It seems Ron is no longer a possibility, but that doesn't go for our other two prime suspects! Which one is it? Lol I feel like someone should be saying "Colonel Mustard shot Mrs. Scarlet in the kitchen with the revolver." ^_^ 


	6. Can I Help You?

A/N: I don't own characters. J.K. does. Yada Yada Yada. ^_^  
  
"Welcome class. You're in Defense Against the Dark Arts...once again." Professor Snape sighed, looking at the students disgustedly. "Today we will be working on an anti-immobilize spell. All of you BETTER pay attention or else it is not only ten points from your house but also detention. Now all of you get into pairs and I want one of you to immobilize the other by saying 'bondiosa'. When that is part is complete, I want the other to QUICKLY envision the bonds around their body being undone. In certain situations, wizards will not have time to TAKE their time. Got that? Good. Now begin." He drawled.  
  
As the students started to get their partners, Harry walked quickly over to Hermione and asked her to be his partner. She glanced over at Draco only to see him working on homework for another class. "Harry, I can't. I'm so sorry." Without any further explanation, she walked over to Draco and put her hand on his desk.  
  
Harry didn't bother to call or run after her, all he could do was stand rooted where he was and watch horrified as he saw her walk over to Draco. "The son of a bitch." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Let's work on this. Gryffindor doesn't need ten points taken away and WE don't need detention." Ron laughed.  
  
Draco was working on his homework for Divination when he saw a petite hand land on his desk. His gaze followed the hand all the way up the arm, strayed at the chest, but ended up at the face. "Oh...hi." He said looking back at his paper, all the while holding back a smirk. "What do you want?" He looked over to see Ron and Harry apparently working together. "Aren't you working with POTTER?" he acted as if Harry's name were poison.  
  
She swirled her finger around on his desk. "He did ask me, but..." Hermione bent down so that her face was even with his. "Actually..." She set down his quill. "I was thinking of working with you."  
  
Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Why? You've never wanted to before. Wait a minute, is it because of what happened in the library last night?"  
  
Hermione looked down, "Well..."  
  
"It was because of last night in the library, isn't it?" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione finally smiled and nodded.  
  
Draco laughed. "I know I'm good."  
  
Hermione smiled even more. "You have a nice laugh, did you know that? It wouldn't hurt you to use it more."  
  
Draco looked at her and and stated coolly, "I'm sure I would once I got more reasons to. But as of right now, there are not too many reasons to. I never had too many reasons too." He looked around the room. "Too many pissing me off...too many people TO piss off."  
  
Hermione pouted at him and stuck out her tongue. "Well, I'm sure if you laughed more, you would get more reasons TO laugh. You may be smart, but when it comes to common sense, the cards aren't exactly stacked up to your advantage."  
  
Draco just shrugged, leaned across the table, and whispered, "Granger?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'My gosh, he kissed me so wonderfully last night, yet he still calls me by that terrible name!' "Yes?" She whispered.  
  
"Do you know that class is over?" He snickered.  
  
Hermione gasped as she looked around. Nobody was in sight. She had been so enthralled with her conversation with Draco; she hadn't paid attention to class. Hermione gasped again. 'SHE HADN'T PAID ATTENTION IN CLASS! SNAPE IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I DON'T KNOW THIS SPELL!' She thought frantically to herself. "Looks like I'll be doing extra homework." She sighed.  
  
Draco bidding her farewell interrupted her thoughts. "Well, Granger, it's been fun missing class with you, but I really must get going." He said turning and heading towards the door.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled after him. He stopped just short of the door but never looked over his shoulder. "Number two is wrong. I'll be in my room all night if you need help." 'What are you doing?! You just invited Malfoy over! You idiot!' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Without any acknowledgment, Draco left Hermione alone and wondering. 'Well, the next move is his.' She thought as she went to fetch her books for her next class. 


	7. Exposed

A/N: I don't own. J/K does. Got it? OK. ^_^  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, trying with all her might to focus on her homework, only to find her mind repeatedly wandering back to the time when earlier that day she had invited Malfoy over. "I wonder if he'll come." She speculated looking towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco sat at his desk mulling over his Divination homework. "I don't see anything wrong with Number two." He grumbled. "That girl is insane." He took the paper, and shoved it into his Divination textbook. "Damn." He whispered as he got up from his desk and left the Slytherin dorm. "I'm even more insane." He grumbled the whole way towards the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
"Cease!" The Fat Lady exclaimed. "To enter the Gryffindor section, the Gryffindor password first you must mention."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He'd heard it a thousand times from Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, telling all of her friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw what it was, so why was it that he couldn't remember it now! Suddenly, it hit him like a lightning bolt. "PHOENIX!" He yelled out.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor." The Fat Lady proclaimed as she moved to the side creating an entrance for Draco.  
  
He stepped into the common room and looked around in disbelief. There was not a single soul in the room; except him. Then he remembered that it was dinnertime. "Draco you're such a twit sometimes." He scolded himself. "But never like Potter and Weasley." He smirked. He looked to his left and saw a staircase. "OK, if Gryffindor is ANYTHING like Slytherin, the girl's room would be on the left." With that, Draco made his way up the stairs.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE GREAT HALL...  
  
"Tonight's the night, Ron. Tonight's when I tell 'Mione how I REALLY feel about her." Harry said with determination.  
  
"I guess there's no way I can talk you out of it, is there, Harry? Ron implored.  
  
"Why would you want to?" Harry inquired attentively.  
  
BACK IN HERMIONE'S ROOM....  
  
Once Draco reached the top of the stairs, he once again noticed that the room was empty, except for him. "Dammit!" Hey yelled and started to go downstairs when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Draco? Did you decide to come for help?"  
  
Draco turned around to see Hermione standing at the top of the stiarcase and of course, once again, looking better than when she wore her school robes. She was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. "No, I just came by for a cup of tea! What do YOU think?!" He hollered sardonically. He continued his way up the stairs and pushed past her, heading directly for her bed. Draco sat on her bed, turned to her and said, "Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
Hermione blushed at his outburst and his forwardness. "I was just asking." She whispered. She headed towards her bed, noticing just how sexy he looked by just simply sitting there, and sat next to him. "So what do you need help with?" She looked back at him to see him lying on her bed propped up by his elbows.  
  
"Number two on my paper isn't wrong." He said handing her the paper. "I've gone over it several times and it seems right to me."  
  
Hermione looked over the problem. "Yes, it is. See, it's right here." She leaned down to show him, even though she knew Divination was the last thing on both of their minds right now. Divination hadn't been on her mind since Draco walked up those stairs and she didn't think it'd been on his as he walked up them either...or at least she hoped it hadn't.  
  
Draco couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to just feel Hermione in his arms right now. He didn't want to study stupid Divination right now. He hadn't wanted to ever since he left the Slytherin dorm. The only reason he came over was to see this mudblood that he found himself falling madly for. Finally, he found that he couldn't take not touching or kissing her anymore. He pulled the paper out of Hermione's hands, threw it on the floor, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her passionately while running his fingers through her hair. Hermione didn't object, but instead welcomed every action.  
  
BACK IN THE GREAT HALL...  
  
"I just wouldn't want you to be crushed when...I mean, if she turns you down. C'mon Harry, no offense, but when has she EVER led you to believe she liked you as more than a friend?" Ron implied. "She's never rubbed up against you or gone out of her way to get your attention, has she?"  
  
"Were you even there when she put her head on MY shoulder and her arms around MY neck?!" Harry disputed with each word he spoke getting louder.  
  
"Blimey, Harry! She was BLOODY crying! And if I recall correctly, YOU advanced on HER!" Ron retaliated.  
  
Harry arose from the table. "I thought I was going to have your support in this. I guess I'll have to do it without." With that said, he stormed out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
BACK IN HERMIONE'S ROOM...  
  
Draco lay on top of Hermione and proceeded to kiss her lips down to her neck. Each kiss, he treated her as if she were glass, and if he kissed too hard, she might break. He then worked his way to her earlobe where he lightly nibbled causing a sharp gasp to escape Hermione's mouth.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She'd never wanted anybody this badly before. Another gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his hand going up her shirt. His hand traveling up her stomach was both sensual and playful at the same time. His fingernails tickled her skin, while the soft touch of his skin against hers, made her want him so much more, but at the moment, she couldn't ask for anything more than this.  
  
" 'Mione!" Harry called as he climbed the stairs. " 'Mione, are you up there?"  
  
Hermione and Draco both froze in fear. Harry, of all people, was coming up those stairs!  
  
"We have to do something!" Hermione whispered. "We can't let him see you here!"  
  
"What do you want ME to do?" Draco inquired as they both heard the footsteps growing closer.  
  
"I don't know! But we have to do something! We have to get you hidden before Harry gets up here and sees you! If Harry sees you in my room, he'll be, well, extremely upset to say the least." Hermione whispered while frantically looking around her room for a place to hide Draco. She spotted her closet in the corner of the room, grabbed Draco by the arm, and threw him in it. "I'm going to keep the door open, OK? That way you don't pretty much pass out from suffocation." She kissed Draco quickly and closed the door halfway. Hermione looked to the stairs and saw the blackness of Harry's hair approaching the top of the stairs so she ran for her bed, jumped on top, grabbed a Divination book, and pretended be studying intently.  
  
Harry reached the top of the stairs to see Hermione studying on her bed. She seemed to be engrossed in her homework...as usual. Harry couldn't understand why she studied so hard when she was already considered the most powerful student witch at Hogwarts. 'That's my usual 'Mione.' Harry smiled to himself as he approached her bed. "Hey 'Mione, didn't you hear me calling your name?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the Divination textbook and smiled at Harry. "Oh, hi Harry. When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in." She looked back at the Divination book. "I never knew Divination could be so interesting. Where's Ron? What happened to you two hanging out this evening?" She asked still not looking up.  
  
Harry went and sat next to her on her bed. "Ron told me that he was tired and that he wanted to go to bed early, so I thought I would come and visit you. Plus, I wanted to come tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for about three years now. Hermione, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I love you. I love you more than I've loved anybody before." Harry looked at the ground then back at Hermione. "I was just wondering...if you might feel the same way about me."  
  
Draco looked out the crack of the door to see Potter sitting next to Hermione. What he heard next brought a smirk to a face; he heard Potter confess his unconditional love for her. "Well, Potter, it seems you have more balls than I thought you did." He whispered into the darkness. As he heard Harry ask Hermione if she felt the same way about him, Draco for a moment felt bad for Harry knowing that his heart was about to be broken. If he was in Harry's position, telling the woman that he had loved for three years that he loved her and she denied him, he would of course, be devastated...especially if that woman was Hermione.  
  
Hermione had a feeling that this was coming, she just didn't know that Harry would be asking her straight out how she felt about him. That made her feel so much on the spot and well, uncomfortable. "Harry, I love you too...but JUST as a friend. I'll always love you as a friend, but I'm afraid that's all it'll ever be." She looked up at him and smiled, "Always a friend..", but then once again turned back to the Divination book and frowned, "but never more."  
  
"Well, that's OK. That's kinda what I expected. In a way I just wanted to let you know how I felt." Harry said shakily. He got up from her bed and started to head for the stairs, but turned back to her. "The reason I waited so long is because I didn't want it to affect our relationship. It won't...will it?"  
  
"Merlin, Potter! Could you BE anymore pathetic?" Draco thought. Draco had made the decision that he was going to be hidden in the closet for a while with Potter going on as he was, so he sat down and made himself a seat on all of the girls' school robes that they'd just thrown on the closet floor. "Gotta love messy girls." Draco whispered while moving around quietly in the closet.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but look up at the sound of desperation in his voice. "No, Harry, I promise it won't." She got up from her bed and gave him a hug. "You'll always be one of my best friends. You've been here for me since our first year. Just because I don't love you intimately, doesn't mean that I wouldn't go to the ends of the world for you."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. I don't know why I was so worked up about it. I guess I'll just be going to bed now." Harry smiled down at her. Before heading down the stairs, he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess I will be seeing you in the morning, then?" He yelled over his shoulders. "Don't let us down like you did for dinner!"  
  
Once Hermione saw that Harry was back into the Gryffindor common room, she ran to the closet and grabbed Draco. "Sorry it took so long. It wasn't too cramped in there, was it?" Just then, she noticed all of the school robes on the floor molded into a seat and she looked at him. "I think YOU were more comfortable than I was!" Hermione laughed indicating the encounter between her and Harry.  
  
Draco shrugged and commented, "Well, I started thinking that that was going to be my new home, from how long Potter was going about." Draco looked down at her and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "What surprised me, is that he's the one that wanted to leave first." With that, Draco cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand and lightly pulled her towards him, while he bent down, meeting her to complete the kiss.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, I forgot to ask y..." Harry asked as he came back up the stairs, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Hermione and Draco sharing an intimate kiss that Harry knew Hermione never intended for her and him to share. "You bastard." Harry growled at Draco while clenching his fists. "What the HELL kinda sick spell is it that you have on her? I know you can't love her, because just the other day, you were tormenting her. What kind of SICK love would that be? He asked disgustedly looking between the two of them. "How long have you two been...been...snogging!" Harry yelled. Hermione could only look at the ground while Draco looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Well, Potter. First off, how do YOU know if I love her or not? You're not me! Thank Merlin." Draco spat viciously as if he were spitting venom from his mouth. "And second of all, we haven't been SNOGGING, well.not yet." Draco smirked as he saw the furious look that Harry got on his face at this last comment. "C'mon, Potter. This won't affect our relationship...will it?" Draco smirked as holding Hermione tighter.  
  
Hermione saw tears start to form in Harry's eyes, but she didn't say anything because he had said some very harsh things to her just now, and what do you say in response to accusations like that? Sure, she knew Draco was being a little harsh on him, especially when he used the line from when Harry had asked her if his confessing his love would affect their friendship, but Harry was just being inscrutable about it all. Without looking up, she quietly said, "Harry, please leave. All of this isn't going to help, so please...just leave." She heard a pause and then Harry heading for and down the stairs.  
  
A/N: What do you think's going to happen? Sorry. Trying to make my chappies longer. Here are some comments back to my reviewers.  
  
Sunshine*girl----Who loves ya baby! Every time I see a review by you, it "lights" up my day! * tee hee * Thanks for being there for me!  
  
Ambrosia---- my story, my mistakes, my consequences. Don't mean to sound like a bitch, but since I'M not the only one who made her sound like a goddess, than why put it in MY gb? Do you criticize EVERYBODY about it? Now let me tell you something that "annoys" me..YOU'RE TOO DAMN PICKY! P.S. I like my storyline. Merry Christmas.and a Happy New Year.  
  
MiZz_MaLFoY---You are truly a faithful and loyal reviewer! I always look for your name on the gb, b/c I know you ALWAYS have something good to say about H/D relationship! Love ya!  
  
Critical---I did take some of your advice, but I didn't like how you gave me soooo much. I kinda made me feel inferior. I don't like the "F" word, so I don't use it in my stories. I know, you probably think me a wuss now, but I'm going to using pretty much every other word. I've revised pretty much my whole story..again, adding in new sentences or little paragraphs to make them longer, so whoever wants to, you can scan over it, and you might be able to spot the new parts. But, again thanks for saying I had a great plot. That KINDA smoothed it over. ^_^  
  
It's a secret---It's no secret that you're awesome! I'm defenitely going to keep this story going. I just wish I didn't update so fast, because I'm not getting a lot of reviews. It's just that I write about a chapter a day, so I can't help it. Please tell your friends!  
  
Serpent du feu--- You've always been one awesome/interesting reviewer. Making me laugh b/c of the comments you make on D/H relationship. I know, I kinda conflicted about Hermione's self-control too, but it added intensity to the story, kinda like a "Days of our Lives" thing...I guess. ^_^ (Doesn't watch soaps. 


	8. Love Me, Love Me

Draco turned Hermione around to face him once more. She was crying. He never thought that seeing her cry would make him upset, but now, it did. He'd seen her cry countless occasions, many times, because of him, but now, he held her and rested her head on his shoulder to just console her.  
  
"I've never seen him so upset about anything, Draco." Hermione sniffled. She looked up at him. "Did you have to be so harsh on him?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with surprise. "I didn't know what else to say. He pissed me off. What'd you want me to say? You can join us if you want, Potter!" He smiled teasingly at her while playing with a piece of Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione giggled at his remark and put her hand on his. "I NEVER thought I would say this, but you know just what to say to make me smile. If anybody told me that three years ago, I would have told them that they had fallen off their broomstick too many times." Hermione whispered before pulling Draco down for a kiss.  
  
Draco could feel warmth spreading through his body that sitting by the fireplace for hours couldn't provide. He held Hermione closer while blowing into her ear, and then whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?" only to receive a whimper as a reply. He scooped her into his arms and laid her down gently on her four poster bed. Draco then climbed onto the foot of the bed and made his way up on all fours like a tiger pursuing its prey, making Hermione giggle. Once he reached her, he kissed her neck and gently caressed her arm.  
  
Hermione moaned in pleasure. She was experiencing innocent pleasure, yet she was anticipating what was to come. As much as she hated to part, she pulled Draco off her and slowly removed his shirt...button by button. As she made her way down, she ran her hands up and down his chest as if she was a blind child trying to identify her surroundings. She never realized just how well built his chest was. As she heard Draco moan in pleasure just as she did, she began to softly kiss his chest.  
  
While Hermione was kissing Draco's chest, her hands clumsily searched for the buckle of his pants. Once she found it, she giggled as she felt the protrusion of Draco's pants. Hermione looked up at him and smiled as she decided that she wanted to be a tease for just a second. She took both his belt and his pants off and threw them on the floor to reveal his silk green boxers. She noticed the opening in the front and she inserted her hand and gently began to massage his member. Suddenly, she heard Draco's breath go from semi-abnormal to extremely rapid.  
  
"H...Her...don't..." Hermione heard Draco strain to whisper. Hermione didn't know if he didn't want her to stop or if he didn't want her to do it anymore. All she knew was that she knew he was beginning to want her just as much as she wanted him. 'That is...if he already didn't want me as much.' Hermione thought.  
  
Draco had never experienced pleasure like this before. How did Hermione know techniques like this? Did she know how much it tortured him so? He placed his hands on her back and ran them up and down. He felt her run her hands faster. Stars exploded before his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. She'd done too much for him. She needed something in return. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her upright on the bed to where she was face to face with him. He caught his breath before he started to kiss Hermione's collarbone.  
  
With every kiss Draco delivered to her, it just made Hermione want to help him undress herself more. She knew she didn't lust after him. She was actually willing to give herself to him. Something she was never willing to do with any other guy in the whole school. The kiss he gave to her in the library was deeper to her than kisses other guys gave her. It wasn't one where he was trying to get into her pants. It was one of passion, one of love. Many wouldn't think it was, but she knew, deep down it was. Suddenly, Hermione felt Draco's hands going up her shirt once more, but this time, it was not just one hand, it was both. She sighed as she felt his hands exploring every inch underneath her shirt, before removing the piece of clothing.  
  
Draco looked surprisingly at Hermione's bra. This girl was full of surprises. For as innocent as she acted during the day, her garments yelled something totally different. Draco couldn't help but admire her see through red lace bra...of course, the see through part was the best part. After admiring it for a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her onto his lap. He noticed the puzzled look on her face because she was still wearing her shorts, but he knew what he was doing.  
  
Draco looked deeply into Hermione's beautiful honey colored eyes. One could fall into them and lose themselves forever. For a second, Draco forgot all his troubles and the world seemed to disappear, all but him and Hermione with her hypnotizing eyes.  
  
Once he came to, his hands traveled from her waist to the hook of her bra. He smirked. Since she'd been such a tease to him, what the hell? Why not return the favor? He began to fidget with the hook of her bra and acted as if he couldn't get it off even though he knew quite well that he could. He saw the disappointed look on her face, but he knew that it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Draco...keep trying...please." Hermione pleaded while rubbing her arms up and down his sides. She knew that was making Draco want to move faster, but she didn't know just how much faster.  
  
Draco fidgeted once more with the bra hook and acted like he failed. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at Hermione. What Hermione didn't know was that not only was it killing her to not only be in union with the man she loved, but that it was killing him as well. All of a sudden, Hermione made the decision for Draco that made him WANT to remove her bra.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to move her hips back and forth on his lap. She felt his member pushing against her shorts and it made it difficult for her to look at him and whisper..."Please...Draco..." With that, she brushed her lips against his.  
  
Draco knew that Hermione had defeated him. She was the ultimate seductress. He slowly removed her bra his gaze never once leaving her angelic face. He hated himself for never noticing it for the past three years. After he threw the bra on the floor, his hands once more explored her torso, but focused on her supple milky white breasts. Draco ran his hands repeatedly over the top and bottom of her breasts moving closer and closer to her nipples. He gently ran his fingers repeatedly over her erected nipples. Seconds later, he placed his lips on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her hardened bud.  
  
Hermione laid her head on her down feather pillow and felt her heart beat increase immensely. Never had she felt so much pleasure in her life. Draco touched her so intimately and gently, as if he touched harshly for just a second, she might bruise forever. He didn't know just how much more sensual this made the experience. After a few minutes of this enjoyment, Hermione took Draco's hands and moved them slowly towards the buckle of her shorts.  
  
Draco quickly received the message that Hermione was trying to get across to him and he undid the buckle to her shorts. He slowly inched them down her waist, her thigh, and then down her legs. After her shorts were deposited onto the floor, Draco slowly moved his hand up the inside of Hermione's leg to the inside of her thigh, massaging lightly right next to her entrance. He heard Hermione whimper and he saw her hand come to correct him, but he just took her hand and put it above her head.  
  
"You're...such...a...damn...tease..." she gasped. Hermione couldn't believe the torture he was putting her through. He was so close, yet so far away. Not only that, but he had yet to remove her panties. "Draco, please." She whispered. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his hand move to the left, to where it was placed directly on top of the entrance. As she felt him place his fingers under her panties and inside to massage her, she slowly moved her hips up and down to help him out. Hermione grabbed the pillow behind her head and threw it over her face. The pleasure that this brought was like a wave of intensity as she felt Draco's fingers moving faster and faster inside of her. She felt Draco gently kissing her stomach as he massaged her sensitive and swollen nub. "Draco...I want you. I need you." Hermione whispered, removing the pillow from her face.  
  
Draco smiled as he heard Hermione whisper the words he'd wanted to hear ever since the evening in the library. He removed his fingers from her and slowly removed her panties. He then straddled her, pressing his warm body against hers. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it reminded him that this was not some cruel dream that he would wake up from.  
  
Hermione could feel Draco's member pressing up against her entrance and it made her antsy. She looked into his blue gray eyes and lovingly stroked his face. The way his blonde hair framed his face made him look, well, heaven sent.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco whispered. He saw Hermione nod slowly and smile at him. He knew it would hurt her so he wanted to be as careful as he could in the beginning. Her body was a masterpiece. He thrusted into her and saw the pained look that crossed her face, but as he continued thrusting back and forth, faster and faster, the look of pain became one of immense pleasure...and love. Her now deep amber eyes staring up at him said it all. Draco felt an awkward feeling in his heart, yet it was a nice awkward. He knew that she loved him in a way that nobody had loved him before. Hell, nobody had loved him before.  
  
When Draco first inserted into Hermione, a sharp pain coursed through her body. But she found that as Draco started to pulse faster and faster, she couldn't get enough. She reached up and ran her fingers lovingly through Draco's hair, before moving her fingers to his back to move her hips with his. With each second, she could feel her stomach tightening and she knew what she'd always heard from the other girls talking about in the bathroom was about to happen to her. She moved her hips with him, signaling for him to move deeper within her. Her breath became ragged and beads of sweat formed on her body. She looked up at Draco to see his now quicksilver eyes staring deeply into her eyes...lovingly into her eyes.  
  
Draco knew Hermione was close to her climax by the feeling of her walls tightening around his member. By her tightening around him, brought him all the closer. As his heartbeat sped up and breath became even more rapid, his body was becoming closer and closer to hers. Sweat began to form on his body, as well. Suddenly, he felt Hermione planting kisses on his neck. Draco withdrew farther and reentered deeper and he heard Hermione sighing with each entry. He knew he was intensely close. No, not close. He was there. Draco released his unspoken love into Hermione as her walls tightened one last time around him as they both screamed each other's names in passion, in love. With the last of his strength, Draco looked down at Hermione and lovingly moved a piece of hair off her face, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Granger." He smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and caressed his face. "I love you too, Malfoy. Class dismissed." She smiled faintly.  
  
He then removed himself from her, rolled to the side, held her in his arms, covered them up, and both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to write it. Finally, a long chapter! 


	9. All Tied Up

Once again, I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. The one and only J.K. Rowling does! Thanks again!

Emochck4

.: Ch. 9 :. .:"ALL WASHED UP":.

Hermione watched Draco sleep as she lovingly stroked blonde hairs off his face. "He's really cute when he's not insulting me…or others." Hermione thought to herself. Just as she was leaning in to kiss his inviting lips, Hermione felt a hand grab her face. She looked down at Draco to see him staring intensely at her with his now silver eyes, cupping her face in his palm.

"Morning, Mudblood." He said staring up at her with his usual hateful sneer.

Hermione didn't know whether to be insulted or…well…turned on. Usually, she'd want to kill him, but ever since last night, ohhhhh, last night, just thinking about it got her all hot and bothered, she seemed to forget all his indiscretions. Hermione smirked, grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them to the pillow, laughing at the surprised look on his face, seconds before she handcuffed each hand to the bed with pairs she kept under the bed. Hey, she was allowed to be a little on the kinky side. Bondage had always been a fantasy of hers, and now she had a victim.

Draco was fucking loving this new side of Hermione he had never seen before. Holy hell, it was getting him so hot. He was scared that with him being tied down, if 'Mione turned him on much more; they wouldn't be able to hold him down. Draco was getting so hard that his shaft began to hurt. Damn, no girl had EVER done this to him. The handcuffs were a little tight, causing his wrists to hurt, but he didn't notice that much. He was too focused on the ecstasy he was severely anticipating.

Hermione observed her prey and ran her fingernails lightly up and down Draco's arms, causing chills to go up and down his spine. Hermione continued this motion as she straddled Draco. She was in control…she figured Draco deserved a nice, huge dose of pleasurable suffering. Hermione cupped Draco's cheek in her hand and swung his face to the side, so that he was looking away from her.

"Say my name, Malfoy." Hermione whispered into his ear.

He looked up at her mischievously. "Mudblood."

All of a sudden, Draco noticed Hermione reaching for a candle on her end-table. She lit the candle, and held it over his chest, letting the tallow hit his chest.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Hermione purred.

Draco couldn't believe the pain and pleasure he was receiving from the touch of the tallow. The heat of the melted wax burned, yet aroused him at the same time.

"M…m…mudblood." Draco muttered.

With that, Hermione poured several more drops on his chest. She knew he was enjoying it, but so was she.

"Let's try this one more time before I decide to write my name on your chest." Hermione cooed.

This statement brought chills to run up and down Draco's spine. He wasn't quite sure whether it aroused or frightened him. Maybe both.

Hermione could see the anticipation mixed with fear on Draco's face. She decided she'd go easy on him this time. But he owed her. With that, she put the candle out and laid it on her table. She then pulled a feather out of her pillow and ran it up and down Draco's body. Every time the feather touched his lips, so did Hermione's.

She then said to him while caressing his chest, "You're all dirty now. We need to get you cleaned up."

REVIEWS! PLZ GIVE REVIEWS! I'LL TAKE YOUR ADVICE, JUST PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK! THANKS!


End file.
